


May I take your order?

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from sourwolfintheimpala: person a is a waiter and person b is a customer at the restaurant and person a greets person b by saying 'hi, my name is -insert name- can i get your number?" and then freezes because oops that's not what person a meant to say but then person a just goes with it and adds on "and what you'd like to drink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I take your order?

Michael was led to a table near the back of the restaurant, nothing too formal, no reservation needed or anything, and he took his seat. He was supposed to be meeting his younger brother Gabriel tonight to discuss an upcoming holiday event, yet Gabriel was late, as per usual.

"So, hello, my name is Adam. I’ll be your server for tonight, can I get your number?" The waiter said once Michael was settled. Michael blinked after a second, finally catching the slip, glancing up at the blond. Adam’s face was slowly turning pink as he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat. "And, uh, what you’d like to drink, maybe?" Michael chuckled.

"Water is fine. May I use your pen?" He quirked a small smile at the waiter, who’s face flushed to an even deeper red, before fumbling with getting his order book from is pocket, then the pen out of the spirals. After a good few minutes, he handed the pen over. Michael caught the waiter’s arm, careful to not hurt him, and wrote his number on Adam’s palm. "There." He said as he finished, putting the cap back on the pen and returning it. The blond quickly dashed away once the pen was back in his possession, face bright red.

"Well, well, Mikey. Didn’t know you were into waiters now." Gabriel had finally shown up, obviously making sure to sound more obnoxious than usual. Michael rolled his eyes as the brunette took his seat, gold eyes glinting mischievously.

"You’re late."


End file.
